moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kac Creepy w Metropolii cz.3
Grupa przyjaciół szła po mieście. Niestety nadal żaden z nich nie wiedział gdzie mogli by zacząć szukać. -Mikh, serio nie znasz żadnej magii, żeby sprawdzić co wczoraj robiliśmy?- spytał Kalasher. -Nie bardzo, może i by coś się znalazło, ale księgę mam w wieży, a na chwilę obecną nic co mogło by się przydać nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Idąc tak znaleźli się nagle w dzielnicy różniącej się nieco od dotychczasowych ulic. Było tu więcej neonów, większość sklepów i innych budynków była pozamykana. Kiedy znaleźli się bliżej spostrzegli, że co drugi budynek to klub nocny, albo jakiś nocny bar. -Jakaś dzielnica czerwonych latarni- powiedział Mikhaln. -Co?- spytał Kalasher. -Wybacz, zapomniałem, że już się tak nie mówi- sprostował mag,- miałem na myśli, że mnóstwo tu burdelów. Nagle na ich drodze stanął ubrany w skurzaną kurtkę mężczyzna i zawołał: -O proszę! Patrzcie no kto to wrócił! Mało se zabawiliście tej nocy? Tą część dzielnicy też chcecie zniszczyć? Cała grupa stanęła jak wryta. Nie mieli pojęcia o co chodzi, jednak nie było cienia wątpliwości, że ma to związek z ubiegłą nocą. -W końcu jakiś trop- stwierdził Przemek,- mógłbyś tak powiedzieć nam, co tu się wczoraj działo… -Mój karabin!!!- krzyknął Kalasher. Rzeczywiście mężczyzna stojący przed nimi, trzymał jakąś broń.- Oddawaj!! -Proszę bardzo- zawołał i wystrzelił serię w stronę stalkera. Nie było szans uniknąć tego. Mieli już paść na ziemię, kiedy pojawiła się przed nimi bariera energii. Pociski uderzyły w nią, ale nie pozostawiły nawet zadrapania. -Dzięki Mikh- powiedział stalker. -Ja nic nie zrobiłem, nie zdążyłbym. Dobra skończmy to. Mag wystrzelił w stronę mężczyzny pocisk energii powalając go na ziemię. Przemek szybko do niego podbiegł zabierając mu broń. Mężczyzna już wyciągnął nóż, jednak wtedy pojawił się przy nim Kaszub powalając go jednym ciosem na ziemię. -Odczytasz go?- spytał smok Przemka. -Żaden problem, o ile jeszcze żyje. Przemek podszedł do leżącego w trochę dziwnej pozycji napastnika i dotknął jego głowy. W tym samym czasie Mikhaln wyszeptał: -''Emotio Lectio.'' Zaczął wyczuwać emocje Przemka kiedy ten odczytywał zbira. Takie zaskoczenie, nie jest dobrze. -Wiecie mam sześć tysięcy lat, ale czegoś takiego to jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. Chodźcie- mówił niebieskowłosy. Ruszyli na koniec ulicy. Między czasem Kalasher spytał Mikhalna: -To nie był twój czar? -Mój, ale nie założyłem go teraz. To było Million Escudo, najsilniejsza tarcza jaką mogę stworzyć. Mógłby w ciebie czołg strzelić, a być przeżył. Musiałem ją założyć w nocy, a to chwilę trwa. Tylko po co? W końcu dotarli. Ta część była w totalnej ruinie. Droga była popękana, a budynki częściowo zniszczone. -Zupełnie jak u nas po Inwazji. Dowiedziałeś się co się stało z moją spluwą?- spytał Kalasher. -Przegrałeś ją w zakładzie, a potem założyłeś się znowu tym razem tym razem stawką było farbowanie włosów, też przegrałeś- streścił Przemek. Mikhaln jednak wyczuł pewną niezgodność w jego emocjach, to nie była cała prawda. -Więc co się tu stało?- spytał mag. -Przyszliśmy stamtąd, zabawiliśmy tu, a potem…yyy- Przemek wskazał na zdemolowaną część ulicy.- Poszliśmy tutaj, ale dalej ten gościu z nami nie szedł. Spojrzeli w kierunku zniszczonej ulicy. -Wiecie co chyba będziemy musieli się rozdzielić- powiedział Mikhaln. Pozostali kiwnęli głowami.- Przemek i Kalasher sprawdzicie skąd przyszliśmy i co tam odwalaliśmy. Ja i Kaszub sprawdzimy co odwaliliśmy tam- wskazał na zniszczoną ulicę. Przyjaciele rozstali się i ruszyli parami w swoje strony. Mikhaln i Kaszub szli po popękanym asfalcie. -Twoja robota, czy moja?- spytał smok. -Nie mam pojęcia. Wyszli do jednej z nowszych dzielnic. Wznosiły się tu wielkie wieżowce, jednak w powietrzy nadal unosił się dym. Wszystko było zniszczone. Nagle obaj usłyszeli silnik. Zbyt głośny jak na samochód. Spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie. Ku ich nieszczęściu zza rogu wyjechał czołg oraz patrol żołnierzy federacji. -No to pięknie…- zaczął Serek. To nie był koniec. To co szło za patrolem sprawiło, że obaj cofnęli się o krok. Gigantyczny stwór przypominający jakiegoś stawonoga. -D-d-do-dowódca- powiedział z trwogą smok. Mikhaln nie miał pojęcia o kim mówi Serek, jednak takiej potęgi w Mitgardzie jeszcze nie czół. -To nie jest z tego świata- powiedział cicho mag. Stwór spojrzał w ich stronę i zaryczał. Fala uderzeniowa podniosła pył z ulic. W stronę smoka i maga pobiegli żołnierze, a czołg zaczął celować w ich stronę. -Biorę czołg ty zajmij się nimi. -Przydało by się coś ostrego- powiedział wymownie serek. Mikhaln dotknął asfaltu transmutując je w stal i tworząc z niego miecz. -Nie najlepszy, ale powinien wytrzymać- powiedział mag.-''Levitatio.'' Mikhaln wystrzelił w powietrze nad żołnierzami Federacji. Już podnieśli celowniki, kiedy pojawił się przy nich Serek. Smok zamachnął się mieczem odpychając nieuważnych żołnierzy w tył, kilku przy tym śmiertelnie raniąc. -Ja będę waszym przeciwnikiem. W tym czasie Mikhalnh znalazł się nad czołgiem. -''Lelazzo Madraga!'' Asfalt pod czołgiem załamał się. Sam czołg zaczął się wyginać. Był po prostu wgniatany w ziemię. Po chwili wybuchł. -No to z głowy- stwierdził mag i spojrzał w stronę Kaszuba zabijającego właśnie ostatniego żołnierza.- Została gorsza część- mag spojrzał na Dowódcę. Stwór ruszył zaskakująco szybko jak na swoje rozmiary w stronę maga. Ten szybko się wycofał. Potwór ryknął, a fala uderzeniowa posłała go w ścianę zniszczonych wieżowców. Mag uderzył w mur i upadł na ziemię. Nie był w stanie się ruszać. Czuł jak kamienie filozoficzne regenerują jego tkanki. Nie lubił tego. Szkoda je marnować. Spojrzał z trudem w stronę Serka. Dowódca szarżował w kierunku smoka. Kaszub zaatakował go ogniem, jednak niewiele to dało. Stwór odepchnął go jednym ze swoich ostrzy w tył. Mag nie miał pojęcia jak pokonać to coś, bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Dowódca ruszył w stronę leżącego smoka. Nadepnął na niego zamachując się. Kaszub zaczął krzyczeć z bólu. Nie miał jak się wydostać. Ponownie zionął ogniem w stronę stwora. Udało się uścisk zelżał. Smok wykorzystał to i zaczął się przemieniać. Przybrał formę gigantycznego jaszczura. Nawet dowódca zdawał się być przy nim mały. Kaszub przygotowywał się do ziania ogniem. Ognisty podmuch ruszył w stronę Dowódcy jednak o sekundę za późno. Stwór zdążył znaleźć się pod brzuchem smoka. Zamachnął się i wszystkimi ostrzami uderzył w przednie łapy Serka. Smok stracił równowagę i uderzył głową w ulicę. Dowódca odskoczył, unikając spadającego łba po czym zamachnął się ponownie uderzając w łeb smoka. Kaszub runął całym cielskiem na asfalt i zaczął powracać do poprzedniej formy. Dowódca powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę swojej ofiary. Mikhaln zdążył się zregenerować. W ostatniej chili znalazł się między zamachującym się Stworem, a leżącym Serkiem. -''Magul Al-Hazard!''- krzyknął mag. Powietrze dookoła zaczęło wirować. Tornado miast jednak odrzucić Dowódcę tylko zatrzymywało go. Po krótkim „postoju” stwór zaczął powoli kroczyć w stronę przeciwników. Nagle mag usłyszał krzyki bólu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Kaszuba. Powietrze wokół niego stało się ciemniejsze i falowało. Wkoło smoka zaczęły się formować czarno-fioletowe języki ognia. Smok krzyczał. Mikhaln wyczuwał mroczną energię. To nie był zwyczajny ogień. -Co się dzieje- zawołał mag. - Czuję się jakby ktoś mnie palił. Towarzyszy mi ogromny ból jakby ktoś wyjmował mi duszę. Nie.... Nie mogę już dłużej. Musisz mi pomóc! Mag nie wiedział co robić. Z jednej strony kroczący w jego stronę Dowódca, a z drugiej stojący w ogniu Serek. Mag nie miał wątpliwości, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Kac Creepy w Metropolii Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures